Hinata's Favorite Insect
by Reflection of a Broken Dream
Summary: This a piece from Arranged Marriage that I chose to edit out and make it into its own stand-alone one-shot. Hinata x Shino. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino are out training when Kiba asks what Shino and Hinata's favorite insects are. What will they have to say?


**Hinata's Favorite Insect**

**Author: Reflection of a Broken Dream**

**Pairing: Shino x Hinata (From Naruto)**

**A Quick Note**:

- This was part of something I was going to orginially insert into the wedding talk in my fic 'Arranged Marriage', but things changed when the dialouge and all changed and I decided to make this a little different and make a one-shot out of it. Basically, in the original, they were talking about incorporating an insect, since Shino's favorite animal was the insect, and Hinata wanted butterflies. Shino wrote it off as a girl thing and never asked about it. (_Way _different than what I wrote, huh? :P)

There is a later scene I had wanted to make based on that talk, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata talking about the choice of insect, Kiba not exactly onboard with it (It's a girly insect! lol). But he's not mad at Shino anymore and things are _much _less tense between them. Yay for less stressful and less drama-filled situations!

(I _did _change this a lot from my original piece, I just wanted you all know where it originally came from. :) )

**Original Script**: (They're trying to decide on a theme and something specific to go _in _that theme.)

"Alright, how about _this_?," Shibi spoke again. "What's your favorite animal?"

"I have too many...," Hinata blinked at him with her large white doe eyes.

"And you?," He turned to Shino.

"That should be obvious," Shino pointed out. "Insects." Shibi turned back to Hinata.

"Do you have a favorite insect?," Shibi asked Hinata. She thought on it a moment before her eyes lit up.

"Butterflies!," She smiled at him with a lessened blush. Shino had expected as much.

"Great," Shibi grinned.

**Original Script 2: **(They're sparring and talking about the butterflies in the wedding.)

"Butterflies are girly," Kiba snorted indignantly, his arms folding behind his head as he watched Shino and Hinata spar.

"Somehow, I _knew _you would say that," Shino sighed, exchanging blows with Hinata. They battled on a moment. "Butterflies can go either way..."

"Sure, with the colors," Kiba replied, stretching out against the tree he was leaning against.

"That's not entirely what I meant," Shino frowned lightly, grunting at an especially hard blow from Hinata. He pushed her away, exchanging more blows with her.

"Yeah, yeah, it's all the same either way," Kiba replied carelessly. "Still girly, in my opinion."

"Why do you have to think of it as girly or not?," Hinata asked suddenly, suprising them as she landed a blow with a silent signal to stop as she jumped back a little, her hair blowing in front of her as she skidded to a stop, looking between the two boys. "That's not why I picked butterflies as part of the theme."

"Didn't you pick them because they're your favorite insect?," Shino asked with a raised brow.

"Well...yes," She admitted hesitantly. "But...do you want to know _why _they're my favorite insect?"

"Because they're the only girly insects besides ladybugs," Kiba spoke up with a grin. Hinata frowned lightly, sighing softly as she stood up straight.

"That's _not _the reason," she assured. "I don't think of them oriented in any gender-specific classifications." Kiba blinked in slight suprise.

"Why _did _you pick butterflies?," Shino asked before Kiba could say anything else. Besides, he was curious... Hinata smiled. A wind blew her hair farther in front of her, her bangs even rustling in the wind. The sun made her fair skin appear to glow as shining beads of sweat ran down the sides of her face. Shino and Kiba both found themselves swallowing hard and feeling their mouths dry at the sight of the girl. She was beautifully radiant.

"The reason I picked butterflies and the reason I like them so much is simple," Hinata gave such a warm smile that it heated both Kiba _and _Shino's cheeks. The wind changed slowly, blowing her hair back from her face. "It's because they start out as caterpillers, as something so...so diminuative, so hated, in some places, and reguarded as a pest...and they are able to undergo such a large change, a metamorphasis, changing their lives so completely around. They become much larger, much more important to the ecosystem...so loved, and so much more beautiful to behold- a magnificent and graceful sight, in the eyes of most." Her eyes and smile softened, the boys blushing more as she looked up at the sky, at the clouds above. "I feel like...if _they _can change so much in their lifetime...to become so much more important, needed...and even loved...that...maybe..._I _can do the same." She nodded once and smiled as she looked back at them. "I feel like the caterpillar a lot...and I want to change my life like _they _do- I want to become a beautiful butterfly someday." Her cheeks flushed a little more at that as she clasped her hands behind her back and shifted so that her right leg was a little in front of her left leg. She noticed them just...staring at her. She lifted a hand to her face, a finger scratching her cheek a bit nervously. "But...I guess that's kind of silly, huh?" Shino was the first to come to his senses.

"It isn't silly," Shino spoke, approaching the suprised girl. He gently swept some of her long hair behind her ear, making her blush darken a little. His hand lingered, tracing her jawline. She shivered in his feather-light touch. "But...there's _one _thing wrong with what you've said..."

"Huh?," She asked in suprise with a blink. "What's that?"

"You must not have opened your eyes yet, Hinata," Shino replied, Hinata's blush darkening as she saw the hints of a smile curling at the ends of his lips. "If you cannot see the beautiful butterfly you've already become." She went a dark crimson all over, the girl's eyes widened in shocked suprise. His hand gently cupped her face, tilting it upwards so that it was parallel to his own face.

"S-Shino-," she was halted by his warm lips on hers. Hinata's white eyes slowly slid shut and she melted into Shino, his arms wrapping around her and keeping her close. He slowly deepened the kiss, moving his lips against hers.

"Geez...," Kiba grumbled quietly to himself as he blushed heavily with a huff and looked away. "A perfectly good conversation ruined..."

- This is placed after Shippuden. Shino and Hinata are officially dating and Kiba accepts it. Although this comes from Arranged Marriage, it is not from that universe. (I took it and made it something completely different aside from the basic plotline.)

- I hope ya'll enjoy reading this!

- Please Review!

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own Naruto or the characters in anyway!

(Curse you, Masashi Kiiishiiiimoooootooooo! )

(...Okay, I take that back. Naruto is one of my favorite series. I could never have created it, as much as I wish I could have. I love you, Masashi Kishimoto! I only wish you had paired Hinata and Shino together...then again, if you had, I wouldn't be here writing this fanfic...)

**Hinata's Favorite Insect**

**One-Shot**

"What's your favorite insect?," Kiba called out from his place beneath a tree, Hinata and Shino sparring in front of him. They were trying a new method of training, a concentration spar, if you will. The two sparring tried to concentrate on sparring while the third person sat to the side and called out random questions that had to be answered. Sometimes they would get into conversations about the questions and have to keep it up while they fought. It wasn't easy, but they were steadily getting better at it. The whole reason they were doing this excercise was because an enemy took advantage of the three of them on the field using shocking questions and such to distract them and scatter their focus. They nearly lost the battle because of that, so they were training now to avoid making that same mistake again.

"Kikkaichu," Shino responded easily as he landed a hit against Hinata's forearm, the girl blocking her rib cage. Hinata swung her arm out, knocking his arm back, and they exchanged a few blows. A few long moments passed.

"Hinata! Answer the question!," Kiba called, Akamaru giving a bark from his side. Kiba idly stroked the large canine's head.

"I'm thinking!," Hinata responded with a light flush, fending off more of Shino's hits.

"What's there to think about?," Kiba asked with a frown. "It's bugs. Only a couple of them are girly...ladybugs and butterflies. Take your pick." Shino snorted, but didn't say anything. They'd already had _that _argument a hundred times. (Just because a bug was pretty didn't make it girly; ladybugs and butterflies could go _both _ways. All bugs could be either male or female. It was an overworked argument that Kiba never let go.)

"I'm not allowed to like other bugs?," Hinata asked, mildly surprised as she got a hit to Shino's abdomen. (She had reduced her chakra flow for the battle, so he barely flinched at the hit.) Shino's brow rose at that and Kiba kind of stared at her a moment in shock.

"I guess you can like whatever bug you like, but I figured it would have been a ladybug or a butterfly," Kiba replied, his voice telling her that she had thrown him for a loop.

"Well...," Hinata hesitated, Shino getting a hit to her side. She gave a small grunt and lept away, Shino following after her and beginning their spar over again. "My favorite insect _is _the butterfly...but not because it's one of the 'girly' insects." Hinata had to bite her lower lip to keep from giggling at the surprised and look that crossed Shino's face, closely followed by a slightly shocked and knowing look.

"Then...why _is _the butterfly your favorite insect?," Shino asked before Kiba had the chance to.

"Well...for one...butterflies start as caterpillers," Hinata began as she fended off blows from Shino. "They undergo a massive transformation in their lives that take them from virtually useless to productive. That is something I admire about them." Hinata parried a particularly hard blow from Shino, throwing her own hard blow back at him. Her hit landed on his chest, knocking the air out of him and pushing him back. She relentlessly hit Shino, finding openings easily while he fruitlessly tried to block her hits. A fond memory spurred her next move...

_"Butterflies and flowers go hand-in-hand," Shino spoke softly as he turned to Hinata, both having observed a butterfly feeding from the nectar of a flower._

_"Mnn," Hinata hummed softly and nodded as she scooted a little closer to him, the two sitting beneath a large oak tree. As she studied the butterfly a moment more, Shino brushed a strand of her long hair back behind her ear. His hand pulled back slowly, caressing her cheek gently. Hinata's white eyes turned back to him, a spark of warmth igniting in her cheeks._

_"Will you be my flower?," Shino asked with a hint of loving affection seeping into his voice._

_"Only if you'll be my butterfly," Hinata answered with a loving smile. Shino's jacket was unzipped, so she could see his face, a smile tilting his lips upward. Her own smile broadened a bit at the sight of his smile._

_"Of course," Shino replied simply, cupping her cheek and moving his head forwards so that their lips were touching._

"And..." A smile tugged at Hinata's lips as she pinned Shino against the tree, her hands pressing his wrists to the tree as she pushed herself a little closer to him. She lowered her voice so that only Shino could hear. "Butterflies are my favorite insect because...butterflies and flowers go hand-in-hand." Shino's brows rose very slightly and she knew, even with his face covered, that he was smiling. Her own smile widened at that and she leaned a little closer, pushing his high-topped jacket down with her chin as she brushed her lips against his. "Right, Shino?"

"That's right," Shino inclined his head, his voice a little husky, their warm breath intermingling. "My beautiful flower." Hinata beamed with a soft and giddy giggle, Shino easily freeing his arms from her and wrapping them around her waist. Her hands lingered at his torso as he pulled her into a more passionate kiss.

"What the hell..?!," Kiba asked Akamaru, the man shocked. Akamaru was blushing and hiding his face with his large ears. "How did we go from favorite insects to those two making out?!" The answer hit him almost as soon as he made his shocked outburst. "Oh..." He frowned with a flush heating his cheeks as he looked away. "Right. Insect man. Stupid question. I should never have asked..." He sighed broodily as he crossed his arms over his chest. "They ruined my perfectly innocent conversation...I'll never look at butterflies the same way again..."

**-END-**

- I hope you all enjoyed this- it was fun to write. XD

- Please Review!

**Review Responses:**


End file.
